An electrical plug connector of the type referred to herein is known in the art from EP 0 445 376 A1. The disclosed connector has a lower housing portion and a plug chamber which are adapted as one piece. The lower housing portion including a flat end section onto which there is latched the upper housing portion, and the plug chamber is disposed beside the upper housing portion. The plug chamber is only accessible from that side of the electrical plug connector which is opposite to the side opposite to the contact elements to be wired with the connecting wires. Further, by the arrangement of the plug chamber on a front side of the upper housing portion, the length of the complete plug connector is regularly identical to the length of the upper housing portion plus the length of the plug chamber.